girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Zola Malfeazium/Mad
General Page Discussion This looks more like a forum page than a proper Mad page. Any volunteers to clean it up and add the Theory templates, please? -- Corgi 17:03, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : To fix the fact that it shouldn't be like a talk page, I'm dumping its current contents in here, and then removing theory comments on the main page. Hyu is rite. Howefer, templates confooz me, zorry... Altgorl 01:15, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :By der vay - Duzent "Sirene d'Or" mean "the golden siren" as in temptress? Dot tellz us zumthink about Zola! Altgorl 22:01, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Oh, and by the way: it's not a good idea to change the name of the Mad page by itself. Rather, one would change the name of the main page, and have the Mad page follow it, so that the Mad page is properly accessible from the main page. As well, there is the danger of creating an excessive chain of redirects. --Quadibloc 00:41, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Is Zola a Mongfish? It has been noticed that . Nekokami 18:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :Ve noticed dis before der pixtur. Der pixtur showz dat der Foglios alzo want us to see. Hy had been thinkink mehbe Zola vas related to Lucrezia, but her burst into teerz iss not very Mongfish-like. Her teerz seem sincere, too! Mehbe it iz chust co-inzident? Altgorl 04:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Agatha doesn't act much like Lucrezia either... but let us not forget that Zola is an actress. Nekokami 13:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) ::Goot point. She had Gil fooled mit der gabble about a party, vhen Der Kestle vas listenink. Altgorl 20:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :That visual is compelling evidence that Zola bears some parallel to Lucrezia. However, if Zola were a Mongfish scion, surely Theo would know about her and he claims his family is all dead or in jars. A second possibility is that Zola, like Lucrezia, is a outside female who tried to infiltrate and gain power over Castle Heterodyne. What if Lucrezia was as much an invasive force 20 years ago as Zola is now. Interesting parallels present themselves readily, such as the possibility that Lucrezia tried to kill Castle Heterodyne back then with a device similar to Zola's. --DryBrook 15:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : :Could Zola be a bastard? A granddaughter of Dr Mongfish, from an illegitimate daughter, sired in Paris?-- ::Clone?-- 18:25, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ---- :A faux Heterodyne would be selected by the conspiracy, in part, on the basis of resembelence. If a double for a Heterodune cannot be found, a Mongfish double would do. But...why a girl? Why not a boy? the conspirators must have had advance knowledge of Agatha's birth & gender.--Bosda Di'Chi 16:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) 15:02, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, yes, of course they had advanced knowledge there'd be a girl. Aaronev was looking for Lucrezia's daughter for the summoning engine, and Selnikov was in on the whole thing, so it stands to reason that the rest of them knew of Agatha's existence as well. They were just playing it on two fronts. -- Elle 16:52, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::No, Elle, your reasoning won't do, it won't do at all. The Heterodyne subjects were aware of the birth of a male Heterodyne heir, but not of Agatha's birth. If they were the targets of this deception, why not claim the boy had been kidnapped with the mother? Or claim that his father had hidden the boy, & faked the child's death to keep him safe? The Castle couldn't have been fooled by a fake! And Klaus never guessed at Agatha's existence. So, why choose a girl? Who were they trying to fool? Perhaps Bill? Barry? Or Lucrezia? Who is watching this charade, that needs to be fooled with a girl Heterodyne?--Bosda Di'Chi 13:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Was Zola Ever an "Innocent Bystander"? Zola got involved with an awful lot of Sparks while in Paris. Perhaps she was manipulating all of them? Nekokami 18:25, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : Theory: Zola is a spy like Wooster, but better because Gil never figured it out. What if Zola is an agent of the Master of Paris? Evidence: :*Zola's naive facade from Paris doesn't square with a woman who has coldly sacrificed one person, killed another, and shot a third. :*Oublenmach thinks Zola will control Castle Heterodyne, but Zola has a device to destroy it supplied by an unknown backer. :*In Paris, Zola managed to get close to every active spark in Paris, not to mention the incognito Gil. :*Zola's disappearance from Paris looks just like a spy getting reassigned. :*Some of Zola's act is unconvincing. She bought Gil's pirate story too easily and she dissolves into tears too quickly when Agatha leans on her. :--DryBrook 15:51, 25 June 2009 (UTC) : Hy laks dis... bot ov corse, many ov us getz harder meaner und sneakier as ve getz older. Altgorl 01:12, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget the fact that Sanaa Wilhelm mentions . While there's nothing to indicate that Sanaa knows/recognizes Zola or vice versa, Zola seems a bit too familiar with the layout of the place for just studying plans or what not. Could this mysterious inmate be Zola? If so, what was she in for? -- Elle :: I concur with this weird circumstance. But Sanaa definately saw . But I didn't see a Sanaa/Zola interaction while Zola was operating as Lady Heterodyne, nor have we seen Sanaa since the kitchen, I think. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) ::: Zola and Sanaa have been in the at least since Sanaa left Agatha in the kitchen. -- Brassica 17:10, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :Zola could be the GG universe version of Mata Hari. Mata Hari was a spy for the Germans (she also claimed to work for the French) during WWI. Like Zola she was a dancer (albeit a lot more famous) who became involved with many powerful men in Paris (generals not sparks). Plus her real last name was Zella, very similar to Zola. It's possible she was in Paris gathering information and sizing up Sparks for recruitment into the Storm King conspiracy. --Werewolfboy 23:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) : Someone with French knowledge help me out...I'd read somewhere here that her new 'edited' name of La Sirène d'Orée could mean 'gilded siren' not 'GOLDEN siren'. If so, it could be that, in Paris, she was an agent of the Gilded Duke...I say 'agent' not 'child' only because I support the Gilded Duke = Duke D'Omas theory and he's . Once the Gilded Duke , her contract (as a free agent now) gets by someone (presumably those behind the fake Heterodyne plot). I like this theory only because it joins together a character in need of a backstory with references to a minor (undepicted) character with ties to My Favorite Minion.CaptMorgan 18:40, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :: d'Orée could indeed mean gilded or golden. The first translation that I would give would be Gilded. - Dr. Cayne Armand 19:53, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Pliz Peeplez! Ve now knoe dot Zola iz a Mongfish und dot she hez had yearz uv trainink in combat skillz und had her brain fixed op zo Lucrezia can't control hit!'' Ov corze'' she izn't und vasn't effer un innocent nozzink! Culd zumboddy pliz edit dis article to show current matterz? Gots fish in liddle trowsers! Altgorl 02:28, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Zola's Changes Zola was a dancer/model/actress/whatever in Paris, who often needed rescuing. This is established. But her behavior, skills & (obvious) training demonstrated inside the Castle outperform this background by light-years. Doesn't d'Or mean Golden or Orange? A color-based name? Several Smoke Knights have color-baased names, usually referring to Violet. Could she be a member? Or does the color difference have a significance? A rank difference? A speciality? An entirely different organization, possibly a dissident splinter faction? :Dot's hinterestink obzerveshun. Der name d'Or alzo could mean gilded. Iz Zola a daughter of der Gilded Duke? Dot vould mak her anti-Wulfenbach right off, und hexperienced in conzpiracy. Altgorl 21:16, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Alternative theory--could she have gotten herself killed, & then been re-animated as a Construct? One with abilities & skills hardwired into her brain? It would explain the newly-ruthless personality & behavior. Alternative theory #2/Electric Brain Boogaloo--Brain transplant. Zola's head has a new tenant. Somebody found a girl of the right type, & then the brain of an experienced agent was transplanted in. The lights are on, but Zola aint home.... --Bosda Di'Chi 13:09, October 20, 2009 (UTC) : I'm inclined to think that the possibility that Zola received a brain transplant is at least worth considering. If she was a shrewd cold-blooded killer who successfully appeared to be a scatterbrained performer, then she would have had her own agenda, and it seems unlikely that the Storm Knights would just have recruited her off the street. They would not trust her. : But if they had an operative they did trust, putting her brain in Zola would have suited their purposes very well; the right looks, combined with the right talent, and loyalty presumably established from early childhood onwards. If that operative had met with an untimely end, but they saved his or her brain, the question of volunteering wouldn't even come up. --Quadibloc 01:57, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :: That brings up far more questions than it answers. How did the operative know Gil and Gil's history with Zola enough to reproduce it well enough to convince Gil. I guess my counterargument is based upon my view of Gil's spark, which is inherited from his father: He figures out other peoples work and how to improve it. I'm astonished Gil can't do that with people to, being able to read them and determine their plots and motivations, as it seems almost two sides to the same coin. If he has that sparky ability, he would be pseudo-Zola's greatest threat. ◄WTarrasque► ( T | | ) ::: Oh, I agree that it's a highly speculative notion, with insufficient evidence for it to be considered seriously at this time. But unlike other very speculative theories, at least it has only relatively minor consistency issues: the "new" Zola could be able to pretend to be like the old one, and have some briefing on her background. --Quadibloc Piffle. Zola & Gil were whooping it up in Paris nightclubs, & fighting sinister troublemakers all over town. Everybody who knew either of them would be talking about it. Gossip being what it is. --Bosda Di'Chi 13:25, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :The more I think on this, the more I favor the re-animation/hardwiring thing. She seems to retain too much affection for Gil to be a transplanted agent. But new loyalties & skills, added after reanimation? That could well leave her past personality, plus a new obsessive drive to complete here pre-programmed mission. Her switching back & forth from Maiden-In-Peril to Scary Killer Operative is absolutely schizophrenic! Witness the contrast between the cold-blooded murder of Veilhat, & the scheeching fear of the spider. Split personality, much?--Bosda Di'Chi 20:34, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :::HEY!!! Could you transplant half a brain??? Half Original Zola, for the knowledge of Gil, half Agent, for skills & ruthlessness! The "split personality" would be organic...!--Bosda Di'Chi 02:31, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::: I think you may be correct, in light of the two Heterodyne trilobytes in Zola's hair. Notice that, despite the fact that she's been nearly eaten by walls numerous times, pounced on by a Devil Dog, wrapped up by the nyar spider, et cetera, they never move. Given the texture of Zola's hair (it appears to be very fine), nothing that heavy is going to stay put just because it's pinned there. You'd either have to have super-glued them to her head or rearranged her scalp around them. I'd go so far as to theorize that they were either analogous to the neck-bolts that appear on Judy, or some sort of mind-control device. ...Oh--oh my God. This must be what Elle Woods feels like all the time. --MsFeasance 08:04, December 4, 2009 (UTC)